1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for performing parallel multi-level data computations in a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems and methods for processing large amounts of data are known in the art. Two such systems/methods include Cilk and Map-Reduce processing techniques. While these techniques are effective ways of processing large amounts of data, these systems/methods have shortcomings that reduce their respective effectiveness. For example, Cilk processing techniques often have to overcome problems with functional correctness, whereas Map-Reduce processing techniques require a user and/or programmer to manually map the search and processing functions. In addition, Cilk and Map-Reduce processing techniques perform their respective processing/computation functions serially, which can be expensive in terms of processing time.